To Fremione or to Romione? That is the question
by loveisgreed
Summary: It's the middle of the epic battle. Voldemort VS Harry Potter. In the midst of all the fighting, love still fights its way to the center. Hermione shows she obviously fancies Ron and Ron obviously fancies her... But when Fred admits he has feelings for Hermione... Will everything change? All's fair in love and war.
1. Chapter 1 - Harry

_****Hai guise, so I'm doing this in little spurts so the chapters will be really short. It's more of a shorter story than most, I'd say. But if I get another idea, I'll let you guys know. I already have the second chapter done, I just need to wait to post it. So enjoy!_

* * *

**Harry**

When I first enrolled in Hogwarts I never thought that I would be leading a war against the greatest dark wizard of all time. I also would not have believed it if I was told that all of my closest friends would go out into war and some may never come back. I wouldn't have believed it. Now, standing in what used to be the Great Hall . . . Directing these students, some barely just turned seventeen but they want to go down in history. Even if that means they won't be around for the outcome of the war.

I looked around at the familiar faces of everyone I have come to know and love. Ron, Hermione, Lupin, Luna, Neville, Fred, George . . . But then I looked around and saw all the faces that we were missing. Sirius, Dumbledore, Dobby, my parents . . .

My parents. They would have loved to have fought in this war. They would have been fearless and brilliant. I know that I didn't get to know them like many of the adults I've grown to know and love, but it still hurts thinking about what they could have accomplished. If it wasn't for me, Voldemort never would have gone after my parents. I wouldn't have been born and he wouldn't have wanted to come to my parents' house and kill us. If I wasn't born . . . maybe they could still be alive.

"Harry . . . Harry!" Hermione snapped her fingers in front of my face to get me out of my reverie.

"Sorry, Hermione." I shook myself into awareness. "We can't keep out Voldemort forever, we will have to fight." He paused as people gasped, some began sobbing. "You must prepare yourself for the loss of war, not everyone can make it out and for that, I'm so sorry it has come to this. However, we admire your bravery. We will never forget anyone who is lost in this war. Just remember that. And when you're out there fighting, remember that there is a reason to fight. There is a reason to be alive. Fight for your life, fight for the lives of those you love, and fight for the entire wizarding world."

It was silent. I looked at Ginny, tears were slowly running down her face as she looked back at me with so much love and compassion it almost took my breath away. I turned away before I started to tear up. Everyone began to hug one another, wishing each other well. They took my words to heart and understood the reality of what we were about to get ourselves into.

I nodded at Ron and Hermione who were in mid-embrace. Hermione turned to me, with tears streaming down her face. "Oh, Harry!" She ran at me and nearly knocked me over. She threw her arms around me and hugged until I couldn't breathe any longer. Ron joined and hugged us both, he wasn't crying, but you could see how badly he didn't want this to happen.

Once we parted Ron coughed and straightened up. "Hermione and I . . . we were had any idea. It could help if we both go . . . "

I cut him off, "Do what you think is best. I'll see you soon." He nodded at them before they took off, hand in hand.

Ginny ran up behind me and kissed my broken lips, she worked her way up to my cuts and my bruise on my face before returning to my mouth. "I love you." I blurted out and she mouthed, "I know," against my lips. She released me and said quietly, "I love you too." Before running off, wand poised, ready for the invasion.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes; I knew what we had to do. We have to fight. We have to be the last ones standing. I opened my eyes just in time to see the shield that surrounded Hogwarts disintegrating before my eyes.


	2. Chapter 2 - Ron

****_Sorry it took forever for this chapter, this story isn't going to be too long but I'm in the writing mood today and this chapter is blah but I'll come out with another later and it'll be about the battle so it should be much more entertaining. c: please review?_

* * *

**Ron**

Fireworks blasted off in the sky, curses bouncing back off of the shield. I looked over at Hermione at that moment. Her brown eyes that were glistening with tears shown utter terror but yet they shown awe of what was going on. Any moment, any one of us could be dead and gone and there was nothing any of us could do about it except fight. Dirt was smeared across her clothes, face, and light brown hair. Her hair was slightly frizzy like how her hair was back when I first met her. She was utterly beautiful and I would go to the end of this Earth to protect her.

Hermione looked back at me as the shield began to disintegrate. "Well," Hermione swallowed hard, "It's time."

I reached for her hand as a sign of comfort. She squeezed back and straightened up, ready to fight. I admired her bravery, her courage. I always thought she belonged in Ravenclaw because of how clever she was, but she belonged in Gryffindor the entire time. I've never seen anyone look so fierce before.

Fred and George ran up to us, wands poised. "Defenses are down and we're ready to fight." George moved to my side and Fred moved to Hermione's side.

In the dark I could scarcely see Hermione blushing. I felt my face growing warm because I knew why she was blushing. And it wasn't for me.

"I'm sure Hermione has some clever spells up her sleeve, isn't that right, cleverest witch of our age." Fred winked at her and Hermione smiled up at him.

"And I'm sure you have some clever puns up your sleeve, the funniest class clown Hogwarts has ever known." Hermione elbowed Fred and Fred chuckled.

"Oi! What am I? Chopped liver?" George shouted over at her.

"Sorry, George. I could never forget you either." Hermione laughed and George grunted in consent.

There was a few more minutes of Fred and Hermione flirting back and forth before we heard the Death Eaters running onto the Hogwarts ground.

"It's here." I said forcefully. I looked at Hermione who was looking at Fred. I looked down at my dirty shoes and felt George's eyes on me. I looked at him and he whispered to me, "Sorry, little brother." He didn't make a joke, he didn't try pocking fun at me . . . I looked at George and I saw pain in his eyes. He knows what this feels like. He knows how much it hurts to see someone you love, love someone else.

He put his arm around me and we stared out the window, waiting for the Death Eaters to get up to where we were. I know it may sound mad, but I don't really care what happens to me as long as my family, friends, and Hermione are safe. I don't care if I were to be taken down in this battle. Nothing else matters anymore.


End file.
